mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Minesweeper Mafia
| image = File:Minesweeper_Icon.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Araver | link = BTSC threads | size = 8 Players (Small) | startdate = 2018-08-28 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Insaner #Sparrowhawk #Marquessa #Glycereine # The Usual Suspect Tile (NPC, will die N1) #Maurice #Phaze #Dee #Machina (Framm) | first = Insaner | last = Sparrowhawk, Phaze | mvp = Phaze | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Araver based on Yuli's original design (that never got played as a 16 Player Mafia). It began on August 28th, 2018 and ended in a Goodie win in N4 (September 6th 2018). Game Mechanics The host is the Pointer and every player is a square / Tile (#3 in roster occupies cell #3 in square). ------- -1-2-3- -4-5-6- -7-8-9- ------- * Underneath each tile is a role and similar to minesweeper either a mine (baddie) or a number of adjacent mines. * There are only 8 players, the center cell #5 is empty / a NPC that will die N1 (with a number of adjacent mines that will never be revealed after death) * Each night, the tiles act against each other. * During the day, they ask that one tile be clicked - lynched (dies) and revealed (number). Each tile has a role, but that role will not be revealed upon dying. Instead, a number will be revealed indicating how many mines are adjacent to that roster position. Rules NP shows: * Kills (Role killed player X) * Useful saves (Player X was saved from a kill) DP shows: * Number of mines adjacent to clicked tile OOA: * NK* > traps (flag) > blocks > kill* > saves > sweep. * "*" means Flags/saves can stop a kill/NK if acting on the kill/NK target and not blocked. * Blocked players are told they were blocked regardless if they actually had a day/night action. * Blocking does stop day abilities. * Kills are not blocking. * Tie lynch: no lynch. Role Description Baddies: Mines. WINCON: Be in majority. BTSC - Group uncarried Night Kill. May exchange a NK for two RID kill attempts but not twice in a row. Can choose a fake number to be shown if lynched. *1) MOAM - The Mother of All Mines. Every night can choose either to hide or plant a remote mine: **A. Hide tile - Choose a cell/player and if the sweeper includes that cell in his sweep, he will be told that there is no mine among them (will not beep). **B. Remote plant - Choose a cell/player and if the sweeper includes that cell in his sweep, he will be told there is a mine among them (will beep). *2) Mine - Just your average everyday normal mine. **C. It's explosion is faulty and only small enough to knock someone out (block, not same person twice in a row). **If MOAM dies, inherits abilities from MOAM and may choose 2 out of A, B or C each night. Goodies: Minesweepers. WINCON: Eliminate the Mines *3) Sweeper Spy Tile - Can find mines. May choose 2 adjacent cells and he is told (YES/NO) if there is exactly 1 Mine among them (2-choice Beep spy) *4) Pile Save Tile - A tile that stacks itself on another tile, preventing a mine from harming it. May not pile on self and may not target the same person twice in a row. (Save) *5) Flag Tile - Nobody (not even the Pointer) can touch a space that has been flagged. Traps a player for a night and day, preventing them from acting (told they were blocked) or from dying during the night or the day. If trapped player is the target of a kill, it appears as saved in the NP. Traps are not shown in the NP and trapped target is not told that is trapped only that he/she is blocked. Still can be voted for and vote, but vote will be x0 and lynching will not kill them. Cannot trap self nor same target twice in a row. *6) Question Tile - Nobody really knows what the ? does. Die roll action: 1 = Sweep, 2 = Flag, 3 = Click (kill), 4 = Save, 5 = Nothing, 6 = Nothing *7) Plain Double Tile - Tile can double (x2) own vote. * 8) Baby Tile - Can follow a tile and see a list (in random order) of players that acted on that tile (Lookout spy). Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies *Insaner - Pile Save Tile *Sparrowhawk - Baby Tile *Marquessa - Plain Double Tile *Maurice - Question Tile *Phaze - Flag Tile *Dee - Sweeper Spy Tile MVP: Phaze Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 End of Game Roster Host: Araver #Insaner - Pile Save Tile - clicked N2 by Mines #Sparrowhawk - Baby Tile #Marquessa - Plain Double Tile - clicked D2, number revealed: 0 #Glycereine - Mine - clicked D3, number revealed: 5 #The Usual Suspect Tile (NPC) - clicked N1 by Mines #Maurice - Question Tile - clicked N4 by Mines #Phaze - Flag Tile #Dee - Sweeper Spy Tile - RID clicked N3 by Mines #Machina - MOAM - clicked N4 by Question Tile Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 11